They Don't Know
by iansmolderskat
Summary: A night Bonnie thinks she cant remember is actually years she cant remember, both counts are thanks to Enzo who's back in town to get the girl who had unknowingly saved his life so many years ago. This summary sucks but give a shot anyway lol


**AN: I'm working on updates to Bow Down, Alone Together and Until Your Mine, I had major writers block for those stories but my muse is alive and kicking and I plan on doing some damage since my work load is light this week. But I promised a Bamon (which I posted already) and Bonenzo fic on Tumblr ( follow me if you don't all ready;) so I'm here to drop this one off. It might turn into more depending on your reviews and my workload but who knows. **

**Don't own anything..unfortunately. As always enjoy!**

Bonnie stared at herself in the mirror trying to remember what the hell happened that she somehow ended up in this situation. Her the most uptight, judgmental yet level headed person you'll probably ever meet. She could see Caroline doing something like this hell even Elena who's known to give in to temptation after saying a few sweet nothings in her ear, but never her. Bonnie runs an unsteady hand through her chocolate locks and releases a shaky breath because for some reason that's all she can do correctly at the moment. Her brain is starting to malfunction from all the over-analyzing and she swears she may have just paced a hole in her bathroom floor. Bonnie hears a knock at the door and freezes.

"Bonnie I know you're in there so you might as well come out or I'm coming in." He threatened. Bonnie rolled her eyes before making sure her silk robe is tide tightly around her waist before reaching for the knob. It takes an inner dialogue to herself reminding herself to stay calm and deny everything just to get herself to open the door. When she finally does she sees him lying across her bed in nothing but a pair of jeans with his legs crossed at the ankles.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes and suddenly a thought came to her. She was now powerless which means she can be compelled and knowing her present company it was more than a possibility. "Did you compel me?" she asked

The vampire in question shot up to a sitting position "Excuse me?"

Small hands now placed firmly on her hips. "I said did you compel me? Because if you compelled me then—"

"Then you can you use that as an excuse!? I mean that's the only explanation as to why you went against your morals and had sex with someone like me." He said knowingly

"That's not—"

"Well I hate to break it to you, but I didn't compel you" he shrugged" I didn't have to because you were more than willing to jump into bed with me without the use of compulsion." He smirked

"But you knew I know longer had my powers?"

The annoyed vampire rolled his eyes apparently over this ridiculous conversation and even more so over her ridiculous accusations.

"Of course I knew you didn't have your powers. But that doesn't mean I planned or compelled you to participate in our little escapade." He gritted out.

Bonnie's head jerked back at his nerve, "Why the hell are you getting upset? I asked you a very fair and might I add justifiable question." She glared not understanding what his fucking problem was.

"I'm getting upset because you're basically saying I forced you into bed with me when you were all too willing to spread your legs after a couple of drinks and—"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence because without warning Bonnie walked up to the vampire and slapped him hard across the face ignoring the sting in her hand.

"Fuck you."

"You already did."

Bonnie moved to slap him again but he grabbrf her wrist with one hand and grips her waist with the other.

"Ms. Bennett I would be careful if I were you, you wouldn't want to hurt yourself trying slap my face off?" He tsked

"Let. Me. Go. Now or I swear—"

"You swear what? You're going to set me on fire? Fry my brain? Run a number of spells in that pretty little head of yours? Well guess what _Sweetheart _you can't because YOU HAVE NO POWERS" he pulled her closer to him, getting into her face. "And just remember something _love _you're the weaker one between the two us, don't forget that!"

Bonnie wanted to cry but she'll be damned if she cried in front of him. "You want to talk about weak" she yanked her arm out of his grasp. "Sure let's talk about the real weak person here and it sure as hell isn't the powerless witch. It's the weak and pathetic vampire who bitches and moans about being tortured when he couldn't get himself out of the situation, like he's the only one whose been through shit." She yelled in his face.

Bonnie is beyond pissed and when she's pissed Bonnie tended to hit where it hurts uncalled for or not. "Sure, I feel sorry for you. Is that what you want to hear? We all feel sorry that you chose to be a coward and kill innocent people for something they weren't responsible for. But once a monster always a monster, Maggie sure dodged a bullet!"

The growl that erupted from the vampire's throat was downright menacing. With the help of his vampire speed Bonnie was thrown roughly to the wall with a pair of hands wrapped tightly around her neck.

Enzo wasn't going to kill her he just wanted to show her who was truly the weak one out of the two of them. That's their game no one seemed to know their limit until the other surrendered or was left completely broken. And he would be damned if he admitted that something shattered inside of him after her little tirade.

"What's that witch I can't hear you?" He squeezed a little tighter but not enough to kill her.

Bonnie placed her thumbs in his eyes and twists forcing the vampire to drop his hold on her neck. Bonnie grabbed the lamp that was sitting on her night stand and hit him over the head with it. But it was almost for nothing because all she got was a cackle from the vampire.

"You crazy son of a bitch."

"If you keep sweet talking me I might actually think you like me." He winked before standing up and shaking the glass out of his hair.

That did it, she was officially done with his psychotic ass and she wanted him out of her house better yet out of her life. "I'm done playing your games. Whatever happened between us was a mistake one I don't plan on repeating ever again so get the hell out of my house." She said pointing to the window.

Enzo stalked toward Bonnie which prompted her to take a few steps back and before she knew it Enzo had successfully backed her against the wall with his arms on each side of her head caging her in.

"What are you doing?" she asked suddenly confused by his behavior.

"Helping you remember." He whispered. His hand traveling down the side of her body.

Bonnie raised a brow at that "By groping me?"

Enzo merely shrugged and continued to move his hands up and down her torso his eyes still locked on hers. He knew that this wasn't helping her but at the moment he couldn't bring himself to care. In such a short period of time Bonnie has become his own personal puzzle something he wants to figure out and put together. Even when she hid behind her friends she stood out the most to him. Her beauty, loyalty and the underlining power that no one could take away from her. Without even trying Bonnie Bennett could bring any man to their knees and he now can admit he was one of them.

Bonnie turned her head not being able to take the intensity of eyes. She and Enzo have been doing this dance around each other since their first meeting. She knew it was dangerous territory by even acknowledging him but she couldn't help it, something in her craved him to distraction. He was good looking, smart, charming, completely forbidden and more importantly interested in her. _She was never the girl the guy wanted. _But yet he wanted her. In fact that was the reason it was so hard to look him in the eyes because she could see how much.

Bonnie gulped before removing herself from his trap. "Enzo just tell me what happened?"

Enzo sighed loudly and grabbing ahold of her beautiful face. Bonnie struggled against him placing her small hands on his chest. "You will remember everything that happened last night." He paused "Everything except your argument with Damon." Bonnie eyebrows shot up and her eyes widen slightly. But she nodded anyway.

Enzo kissed her forehead, the tip of nose and then pecked her bow shape lips. He hated compelling her to forget that part of the night, but it was for her own good. The last thing he needed was someone interfering on his plan to get the girl. She didn't remember him but he remembered her. Bonnie Bennett was the girl that saved his life by simply walking into a room she had no business being in after coming to work with her grandmother that day. Of course Sheila didn't know what was going on and neither would Bonnie because he compelled her to forget almost eight years ago.

Bonnie blinked a few times getting ready to yell at Enzo but she found herself alone in the room. With only one regret, doing jello shots off a stripper name Reeses Pieces.


End file.
